


Teaching It To Dance

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is surprised that Rodney is even further in the closet than he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching It To Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LGBT fest on LJ. Prompt was: Stargate: Atlantis: Rodney McKay/Ronon Dex or Rodney McKay/John Sheppard. Just because Rodney's Canadian doesn't mean he's socially liberal and just because he's a civilian doesn't mean he's out of the closet.
> 
> Title is from a quote from George Bernard Shaw: "If you can't get rid of the skeleton in your closet, you'd best teach it to dance." Thanks to who kept saying, "It's good but it still needs..."

The night they have sex, John isn't surprised. They've just taken out the last four hive ships and for the first time since they came to the Pegasus galaxy, there isn't an enemy to fight. The parties go deep into the night.

Tired and a bit tipsy, the two of them make their way to their rooms, and when Rodney pauses to say goodnight, John takes a chance and kisses him. Rodney doesn't react at first, and then he pulls back, a shocked look on his face. "What the - "

"Sorry," John apologizes, shamefaced. He'd really thought he'd guessed right for once, but apparently not.

"I'm not mad, but maybe we should take this out of the hall," Rodney says back, and John opens his door, backing into the room and watching with wide eyes as Rodney follows him in. As soon as the door slides shut behind them, Rodney grabs John by the shoulders and spins him around, shoving him back against the metal.

Dropping to his knees, Rodney doesn't look up, his entire focus on opening John's pants. "Whoa, wait a second," John says, and that gets Rodney's attention.

"Isn't this what you want?" Rodney asks, and John is forced to nod. He does want a blowjob - any man in his right mind wants a blowjob - but he really wants to kiss Rodney, take his time with it.

"We don't have to jump right to that," he says, and now Rodney looks confused.

"Huh?"

"We could - " Christ, John can't believe he's about to say this. "We could just make out for a while, work our way up to blowjobs, you know."

"I'm not a girl," Rodney says, sounding disgusted, and this time it's John's turn to be confused.

"What does that have to do with making out? And I sure hope you're not a girl, because I was really hoping to play with your dick eventually." Rodney hasn't paused in his quest to get John's pants open, and he runs his fingers up John's cock, stroking it firmly and making John thump his head back against the door. "Or you could just do that," he says.

"Thanks, I think I will," Rodney says before dropping his head and licking a wide swath up the side of John's dick, making him groan. "If I suck you for a while, can you hold it?" Rodney pulls back to ask, making John open eyes he didn't realize that he'd closed. "I want you to fuck me."

"Uh, yeah," John says, wondering what the hurry is, but then there's a mouth back on his dick, and he hasn't gotten laid in far too long. He pets frantically at Rodney's hair, his face, while the other hand pounds the wall. "Christ, Rodney, your _mouth_."

Rodney chuckles without letting John slip from his mouth, and the vibrations make John cry out again. He could come from this, easy, John realizes, but Rodney wants him to fuck him, and he's more than willing to oblige. Pushing Rodney's head back, he says, "Get up here and get naked."

Climbing obediently to his feet, Rodney starts to strip, but he ducks his head when John tries to kiss him, and, frustrated, he gives up, instead turning his attention to getting undressed as well. It doesn't take long for them both to be naked, and he looks at Rodney, who's hotter than John ever imagined him to be. "How do you want to do this?"

He doesn't say anything, just pulls John out of the way and spreads himself against the door, propped up on his hands. John's not really surprised, because he's starting to get a feel for the kind of encounters that Rodney must have had with other men. He goes to fetch the lube and a condom out of the nightstand, and pauses to open the rubber and roll it down over his dick before he returns to Rodney, who's watching him with hot eyes.

When his first finger breaches Rodney's hole, he has to take a deep breath. "God, you're tight," he says. "Been a while?"

"You could say that," Rodney says, his hips working to take John's finger deeper. "Give me another. I'm not going to break."

"Geeze. What's the rush?" John grumbles but he slides another finger into Rodney, making both of them moan at the sensation. He wants to be inside Rodney so badly he aches with it, but he's not comfortable with how fast they're going.

Then Rodney plants his hands more firmly against the door and pushes back _hard_. "Fuck me already," he demands. John hesitates long enough that Rodney turns to look at him. "I'm serious, Sheppard."

John very nearly stops what he's doing at that. They're getting ready to fuck - can't Rodney use his first name? But Rodney is staring at him, and John recognizes that look. It's Rodney's "You're a moron" look, so he pulls his fingers free and adds some slick to the condom before dropping the lube to the floor, gripping Rodney by the hips and pulling back a little. He lines up his cock with Rodney's hole and starts to push, slow and steady.

Rodney is pushing back, but John holds him firmly and continues to move at his own pace. Rodney may be determined to turn this into something that John never intended, but he'll be damned if he's going to hurt Rodney.

Inside, Rodney is hot and tight, and when John finally bottoms out, he rests his forehead against Rodney's back to try and keep some semblance of control. Then he starts to move, fucking into him as slow as he can manage. One of Rodney's hands drops down low, and his shoulder starts to shake. John realizes that Rodney's touching himself, and he wishes distantly that they were in bed, with Rodney on his back, so that John could see. Maybe next time.

When Rodney starts to make soft little _oh, oh, oh_ sounds, John realizes that he's close. It's a damn good thing, too, because he can't hold back anymore, and he starts to fuck hard and fast, chasing his own pleasure even as Rodney gets louder. With a final hoarse cry, Rodney comes, spattering the wall in front of him, and the way his ass clenches around John sets off his own orgasm.

Practically boneless, he slides out of Rodney slowly, and leans against him for a moment as he tries to catch his breath. Before Rodney can complain more, though, John is already moving, heading to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and get a washcloth for Rodney to clean up.

By the time he comes back out, Rodney is half dressed, and John stops dead, more than a little surprised. "Rodney?"

"I need to go," Rodney says, looking at anything but John. "Sorry." He doesn't sound sorry at all.

"Um, okay." John had been thinking that they might lie down together for awhile, and maybe he could find out what the hell was going on, but _that's_ obviously not going to happen. He hands the wet washcloth to Rodney, who cleans up slightly before tugging his shirt on. Confused, he sits on his bed, watching as Rodney finishes dressing.

Rodney is staring at the wall when he finally speaks. "You don't have to worry about me saying anything."

"I wasn't expecting you to. Rodney - " John reaches out one hand, trying to get Rodney to come to him. Rodney ignores him, though. "I'll - I'll just go then," he says with a nod, then opens the door. John doesn't have much choice but to watch as Rodney steps through.

Even after the door closes, he continues to stare. That was _weird_.

***

For three days, Rodney avoids John, and John allows it, even though he's more than a little annoyed. But when Rodney misses team movie night, John decides that it's gone on long enough.

First thing in the morning, he goes to the lab looking for Rodney. The only person in is Zelenka, and he turns around to leave, only to be stopped by Zelenka's quiet "Colonel?"

"I'm looking for McKay," he says, not holding out much hope that Zelenka is going to be able to help.

He should have had more confidence; because Zelenka is nodding at a door that John doesn't remember seeing before. Of course, when he's in the lab he usually is occupied with Rodney, so maybe he can't exactly be blamed.

As he crosses the lab, Zelenka hurries out, and John can't really blame him. God only knows what kind of mood Rodney's been in the last few days.

He doesn't bother to warn Rodney or knock. Instead, he brushes his hand over the door panel at the same time that he mentally orders the door open, and it slides to the side obediently enough. Rodney is in here, sitting at a small desk, and he doesn't look up when he says, "I said I was not to be disturbed."

"You didn't tell me that," John deadpans, leaning against the doorframe.

Rodney's head jerks up, and he looks right at John. "Oh, um, Colonel," he stammers out.

"Hi, Rodney," John says, stepping into the room, closing the door, and making himself comfortable on the other chair. "Long time, no see."

"I've been busy," Rodney says defensively.

"I didn't say you weren't," John says. "I just thought that it was time that we talk."

"Oh, god." Rodney buries his face in hands. "This is why I never have sex with someone I know."

"What about Katie?"

"Huh?" Rodney looks up without moving his hands from in front of his face, so that he's peering between his fingers.

"Well, you know _her_."

"So? She's a woman." Rodney looks completely confused. It's only fair, because John's just as confused.

"What does being a woman have to do with anything?"

" _How_ long have you been in the military?" Rodney asks, dropping his hands and staring at John like he's grown a second head.

"About twenty years. So?" John gives his own confused look right back.

"I've worked for your military my entire adult life, Colonel."

And _finally_ John gets it. He's in the closet too, after all. Though he suspects that it's for a completely different reason than Rodney. "So all this is because you're in the _closet_?"

Rodney sits up straight and says, "Shh," loudly.

"Wait a second. Aren't you Canadian? Aren't you guys more liberal or something?"

"Yes, and all Americans are just like John Wayne, cowboy hat and all. We aren't all cookie cut outs, Colonel."

"You've had my dick up your ass," John says, crude as he can be, but he's tired of this shit. "Don't you think it's time you cut the Colonel crap?"

"Fine, _John_. I'm _not gay._ I just like some things that aren't completely vanilla." Rodney gives him a look that's half stubborn ass and half sheer terror, and John contemplates backing off. But this is _Rodney_ , who doesn't back off even when there's a gun pointed at him. When he doesn't respond right away, Rodney looks back at his computer, saying, "If there's nothing else, I've got work to do."

John can't leave it be. Not that easily. He'd never out the guy in public, not with the fear he saw on Rodney's face, but he figures that he has the right to poke, at least a little bit. After all, they've had sex once, and John would _really_ like to repeat the experience, but that's not going to happen if Rodney is in ten kinds of denial. "Not gay, huh? Could have fooled me with the way you were demanding that I fuck you."

"I - I sometimes like that, but it doesn't make me gay. Besides, Ellis's implications aside, I'm very much a man."

"You've got to be kidding me, Rodney. You're still on about that?" John takes a deep breath and blows it out. "No one who knows you doubts that you're a man. And being gay doesn't mean you're less than one, you know. Just relax, would you?"

Rodney doesn't say anything, just glaring at him. John glares right back. "Are you implying that I'm less than a man because I _liked_ what we did?"

Blinking, Rodney shakes his head. "No, but you've got the whole... sharpshooter flyboy thing going on. No one is going to question _your_ manliness." And oh, boy, doesn't he sound bitter.

John takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. This is going nowhere, but like poking a sore tooth, he can't leave it alone. Trying to give Rodney an opening to admit that what he likes isn't strictly straight, he throws out, "So what are you then? Bi?"

Rodney sighs and drops his head to rest in his hand. "I'm not bi, either. I'm straight, just with... unusual tastes."

Jeeze. This level of denial sounds like something the _he'd_ say, not Rodney. Still trying to push him out of his safe zone, he says, "Not so unusual for a bi or gay guy, Rodney."

This time Rodney looks right at John and says, "Once again, I'm not gay, Colonel. Now, I really do have to get this done."

John can't believe that Rodney actually believes this crap. No straight guy orders another _guy_ to fuck him hard up the ass. That's just about the definition of "not-straight," but John gives up on arguing in words. Rodney can talk circles around him, and he's just lucky that Rodney hasn't tried that yet. Sooner or later he's going to recover from John's questions, though, and then there's going to be hell to pay.

Instead, standing quickly, he circles Rodney's desk. Rodney tenses, but doesn't say anything, even as John runs his fingers through his hair, tugging his head back. Before Rodney can complain about the strain on his neck, John leans down and kisses him, slow and gentle, trying to make a point; trying to show Rodney that being with a man doesn't have to be fast and rough. Rodney opens his mouth - to argue, no doubt - and John takes advantage to deepen the kiss.

When he finally breaks away, it's to close his eyes and savor Rodney's taste for a split second. Then Rodney says, "John?" and he sounds hopelessly confused.

John can't resist that, can't just let this go, even though he probably should. Instead, he tips Rodney's head back again, licking over the seam of Rodney's lips, until he opens for John. John's other hand drops down between Rodney's legs, running over the soft bulge in Rodney's pants that is getting less soft by the second.

Rodney pulls his mouth away from John's to give a soft groan. He's shifting his hips restlessly, likes he wants to push into John's hand, but isn't quite sure of what to do. With a smile, John closes his hand around the rounded shaped of Rodney's cock. "Stand up," he murmurs.

He has to smile when Rodney obeys with alacrity, standing so fast that John can almost hear his knees locking. He doesn't release his cock, though. "Move your computer," he says, and Rodney does, closing it and shifting it to one side of the desk.

Leaning in close, he whispers into Rodney's ear, "I'm going to suck you off. Then you're going to get on your knees for me, and show me what that mouth can do."

Rodney's already nodding before he finishes, and that's good with John. Sinking into Rodney's chair, he shifts his hands to Rodney's belt, undoing it and tugging his pants down around his thighs so that his hard cock springs loose.

He pushes until Rodney leans back against his desk, arms braced behind him so that he stays vertical. Then he shifts so that Rodney's cock is within reach of his mouth. He licks up the underside, tracing the large vein that pulses there, before pulling back to say, "See? Doing this doesn't make me any less of a man. It just means I like sucking dick."

He realizes that Rodney's got his hands wrapped around the edge of the desk so tightly that it must hurt, and he pets the back of both of them until Rodney releases the desk. Then he tips his head to just the right angle and sucks the head of Rodney's cock into his mouth.

Crying out, Rodney bucks his hips a little, as if he can't control himself. John takes advantage to sink a little deeper, take a little more of Rodney's cock into his mouth, making him moan.

Rodney is leaking precome, and John licks it away, humming at the taste. He wants to make Rodney come, wants to taste it sliding down his throat, and he sucks a bit harder, making Rodney moan louder.

"John," Rodney groans out, and John just smiles, sucking just a little harder, a little more, until with a loud choked-off cry, Rodney comes. John swallows happily, tasting the slick salt of Rodney's pleasure.

Rodney is panting, his face flushed a deep red, and John wraps his hands around Rodney's hips, thumbs smoothing over the skin there as Rodney shudders through the aftershocks. As his breathing calms, John slides one hand up over Rodney's side and up to his face. "See? No loss of masculinity. And I guarantee you that I'm _not_ straight."

All Rodney can seem to do is blink at him, and John smiles. He knows that it's a little pained, though, because his cock is about to drill a hole through his pants.

He's surprised when Rodney slides off the desk, and he tries to grab him to stop him from falling. But Rodney basically slithers between his hands and on to the floor, where he kneels and looks up at John with a serious expression on his face. "What?" John asks quietly.

"Just this," Rodney says, hands already busy at John's fly. John lifts his ass so that Rodney can pull them down, and he tugs till they're bunched up around his knees. Rodney looks up at him again, takes a deep breath like he's getting ready to say something, and then shakes his head before sucking his cock down.

John groans and lets one hand move to Rodney's hair, running through the fine strands. The other one rests on Rodney's face, the thumb tracing the edge of Rodney's mouth where it's wrapped around his dick.

"You look so good like this," he says softly, and when Rodney takes him deep and swallows, he adds, "And you feel so good, too."

He makes a point of touching Rodney, maintaining eye contact with him, doing everything he can to reassure Rodney that he's doing good. But eventually the pleasure catches up with him, forcing his eyes shut, and with a soft moan he comes in Rodney's mouth.

Rodney nurses him through every aftershock, then releases his cock with an obscene popping sound. John is relaxed, slouched back in the chair, but when Rodney starts to struggle to his feet, he sits up, his hands falling to Rodney's waist.

He wants another kiss. He wants to taste himself on Rodney's tongue, but when he tries to tug Rodney down so their mouths can meet, Rodney resists. John sighs, letting his head thump against Rodney's stomach. He sighs softly, then pushes back so he can stand.

Rodney's already got his pants pulled back up, and John does so as well. Once again, Rodney won't meet his eyes, and he's angry that Rodney feels so much shame over something that isn't shameful.

Then Rodney leans forward and presses a hesitant kiss to John's neck, and everything flips around, making John wonder if Rodney is as desperately unhappy as John would be in his position. So instead of yelling, he kisses Rodney on the forehead. "I'm around, Rodney, if you want something."

He realizes after a moment that Rodney isn't going to look at him, so he kisses him one more time before making his way to the door. His shoulder blades are itching like Rodney's staring at him, but he refuses to look back as he lets himself out. He's made his offer. It's up to Rodney, now.


End file.
